Tood y dorado
by Mooncit
Summary: Sinceramente criar un gato hubiese sido más fácil, aunque no le gustaran, habría sido más fácil, de un pez en cambio no sabía reconocer de cuando dormía a cuando estaba muerto. /(Tony x Kate x Pececillo)/ Kate centric


**TOOD Y DORADO.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** NCIS pertenece a la cadena CBS, sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Primer intento en este fandom estaría feliz si me corrigierais si en algo me equivoco.

* * *

.

_Diez pasos y ya estaban dentro. Tomó de la mano a su esposa dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella le correspondió el gesto avisándole de paso que si intentaba algo inapropiado le sacaría los ojos y se los haría comer. _

_El amor juvenil. Siempre tan intenso…_

_Caminaron entre los diferentes puestos cuchicheando acarameladamente como cualquier pareja de recién casados profundamente enamorados y se ocultaron tras unas peceras. Keith se puso a mirar los pececitos maravillándose como una niña pequeña ante cada forma y color de ellos._

_—¿Qué miras amor?—los peces idiota que más._

_—Estos pececitos ¿No te parecen hermosos? deberíamos comprar uno para alegrar nuestro nidito de amor_

_—Claro ¿cual prefieres—Keith saltó a sus brazos pastelosamente, alabando lo buen marido que era, que hombres así ya no quedan, el vendedor pareció tragarse el cuento porque les miraba condescendientes y no dejaba de parlotear de lo bueno que eran los peces como mascotas, que ni chillaban…_

''_¿Todavia no?''—Preguntó acercándose al cuello de Dinozzo._

''_Espera''._

_—Me gusta este de aquí—dijo señalando un pequeño pececillo dorado-¿Qué opinas amor? _

_—Que me dio diarrea, vamos. _

''_diarrea Tony ¿Enserio?''_

''_A poco y no fue graciosos, Ah... Cierto tu eres una amargada''._

_Siguieron discutiendo hasta que Gibbs les reprendió del otro lado del auricular, dándoles de paso nuevas órdenes. En breve estuvieron frente al sospechoso. _

_—Amor—dijó Tony sonriendo sardónicamente—Creo que hemos atrapado un pez gordo. _

_—¿Eso significa que no me compraras mi pececito?—Tood hizo un puchero infantil cambiando en menos de un segundo su semblante a uno serio, apuntando directamente a la cabeza—Está bajo arresto sargento, tiene derecho a guardar silencio y…._

* * *

— Y fue más o menos así—dijo Tony terminando de contar la historia.

Para luego recrear la imagen de su compañera, su sonrisa, su mirada enojada o de desconcierto cuando le jugaba una mala pasada, su modo de actuar, caminar o respirar, o cuando arrugaba la nariz y fruncía el seño antes de llamarle idiota…

Valla. Se hacia extrañar la condenada.

Se quedo viendo al pececillo dorado dar vueltas contento luego de que le hubo dado comida.

—Te pondrás gorda Keith.

* * *

**—**_¿Gorda? Ja-ja que gracioso—la agente Tood le miró de esa manera tan suya que le decía, iba a contraatacar—Así como comes Tony no me extrañaría que te crezca la ponchera. _

_Dinozzo se limito a guiñarle el ojo y comenzar a comer su emparedado con mayor entusiasmo sin detenerse si no, hasta que se atragantó._

_—Eso te pasa por estar haciendo de imbécil—Keith le sacó la lengua muy infantilmente mientras él, luchaba por su vida. _

_Que suerte que Gibbs pasara justo por ahí y le golpeara en la nuca…_

_—Gracias jefe, creí que iba a morir._

_—Y es una lastima Dinozzo.—negó con la cabeza terriblemente apenado—Una verdadera lastima…_

_—Jefe, no hablara enserio cierto… ¿cierto?_

_Keith soltó una risita contagiosa que extrañó a los dos hombres, no por el hecho de que nunca lo hiciera si no porque le salió tan…raro._

_—Ya volved a trabajar_

_—Pero si aún no termino de almorzar…_

_—¡Dinozzo!_

_—Ya voy, ya voy._

* * *

—Ojala yo estuviera tan feliz como tú Keith.

El pez saltó fuera de la pecera para seguir dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y el se quedo mirándole tontamente hasta que el pez inesperadamente se dejó de mover.

La sonrisa se le borro instantáneamente y se puso pálido, sabía que cuando los peces se ponían así…boca arriba era porque estaban…muertos.

—¡Oh dios no! No, no No.

Ya había tenido suficiente con tener que soportar la muerte de Keith como para tener que soportar la del pez.

¡La del pez al que había puesto su nombre!

Debía de ser una broma.

Movió frenéticamente la pecera sin importarle que chorreara, solo le interesaba que el pez estuviera vivo ¡que estuviera vivo! No podía perderla, no de nuevo. No sin poder hacer algo.

Eso sería como echarle sal a una herida que ya estaba cicatrizando.

—Ah. Se mueve.

El pez comenzó a moverse nuevamente, totalmente desorientado.

—Valla. Solo dormía—del asombro pasó a enojarse, tanto jaleo para nada—diablos Keith ¡no me des estos sustos! Me voy a acostar. No molestes.

El corazón aún le latía desbocado y la angustia no le dejó dormir de buenas a primeras. Sinceramente criar un gato hubiese sido más fácil, aunque no le gustaran, habría sido más fácil, de un pez en cambio no sabía reconocer de cuando dormía a cuando estaba muerto.

Menudo día.

Cuando se durmió soñó con su partner, aunque de una manera más sensorial, podía sentirla haciéndole compañía y verla haciendo esas morisquetas que tanto la asemejaban a una niña pequeña, aunque dijera lo contrario.

Típico de esa condenada.

* * *

_Bueno y...¿Que tal?_


End file.
